


it is our children who carry the weight of our weakness

by Bounemr



Series: Showcase: Pokemon AU [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/pseuds/Bounemr
Summary: Soon after "Model Behavior", Emilie Agreste's funeral must be arranged (again). This is an OC POV story following that and a bit of catching up between the heroes of Lumiose and the adults who helped them along their way.





	it is our children who carry the weight of our weakness

_How did it end up like this?_ Karen bit her tongue and closed her eyes and stood over the body of a woman she’d never met. _All of this, over you._

The woman looked so young. _She can’t even be my age, or the years treat her much better than they do an old lady like me. Is that what death does?_ She shook her head. She’d seen enough death to know that that was wrong. This was a scenario all of its own.

_I wish I had the chance to know you. But as it is, all I can do is share what I do know, and that’s all about your son. You’d be proud of him. Or, I hope so, anyway. He’s the best of us. Him, and his friends. They give me hope for the next generation. They’ve done so much for all of us. They’re kind, they’re principled, they’re brave…_

Karen felt her breath tug away from her, fighting to stay out of her lungs, scratching at her airway as it was pulled in. She couldn’t look at the woman any longer and averted her gaze to the hardwood floor instead. _I’m sorry, Emilie. I know I don’t have the right to step in like this. I just… I want to help your son. However I can._

_Would you approve, I wonder? There’s so much about you that I’ll never know. Sorry that I’m the one doing this for you. Your husband won’t, and… I don’t know you, but I think you’d agree that this is something no child should need to do, especially not with everything else that happened._

“Karen.”

She jumped, blinking away her thoughts to take in the sight of the man who had helped her so much in the past few months. “Lucas.” She breathed. “I wasn’t expecting you just yet.”

He shifted uncomfortably on his heels and ruffled his unruly black hair with an idle hand, ruining the semblance of neatness that had been combed into it for the occasion. “Well, someone has to make sure you don’t work yourself ragged, yeah? Not supposed to be _your_ funeral.”

The corner of her lips tugged upward despite herself. She shook her head. “How’re the kids?”

“They’re on the train now. Nino just updated me.”

“I see.”

He joined her at the casket and peered into it. “I haven’t been to a funeral in a long time.” He rubbed at his neck awkwardly. “Are you alright?”

Karen sighed, taking just a moment to close her eyes and breathe. “Yeah. I am. You?”

“Peachy.” His monotonous voice weighed on her, and she couldn’t tell if he was actually trying to sell her on him actually being okay. He shook his head. “No, I’m alright, really. I’m just worried about the kids.”

“Is this really okay?” She asked, unable to resist. “I know Adrien said he wanted this, but…”

“You got to trust them, Karen.” He sighed. “Those kids are strong. We have to trust that Adrien knows what’s good for him.”

She shook her head. “No, we should be looking out for them. That’s our job, as adults.”

“You think this is too much for them?”

“I don’t know.”

“You arranged it.”

Karen looked at the woman in the casket once more, and they slipped into silence. “Lucas?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder what she’d think of all this?”

He crossed his arms with a heavy huff. “You sure know how to ask heavy questions…” He muttered. “Well, yeah. Sure, I wonder.” He smiled weakly at the woman in the casket. “But I ain’t ever getting that answer, am I? Better to focus on the people who’re alive.”

She couldn’t hold back the chuckle. It wasn’t really funny, just so predictable. “It is a funeral, you know. Thinking about the dead is kind of the point.”

“Really? I always thought this was about closure and bringing together people who can help each other with their grief, but hey, I’ve been wrong before.”

Karen worried her lip. “You’re not wrong. I just… have to wonder if we’re doing right by her.”

She felt his heavy hand on her shoulder. “I don’t pretend to know the mind of a mother, but… seems to me like she’d be glad we’re doing what we can. What mom doesn’t want people looking out for her kid? I hope, anyway.”

Karen smiled, and turned away from the casket. She slipped her arm around Lucas’ and walked with him to the door and stepped into the salty zephyr outside. “Did you ever want kids?” She asked.

“Me?” Lucas seemed taken aback by the question. “Arceus, no.”

“No? You’d be a good dad.”

He shook his head. “No. I would never have trusted myself with that kind of responsibility.” He ran his free hand through his hair. “And, uh, I don’t really think I’d be a good dad. I’m just as likely to fuck up a kid forever as I am to help them make something of their lives. Besides, I’m in no position for it. I’ve set a pretty terrible example.”

“That’s not true.”

“I design buildings for the underworld. It’s not exactly a career I’d want a child to be looking up to. And that’s not even mentioning all the shit I get into on my free time.”

Karen chuckled. “You’re not just an architect anymore, Mr. Director.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want a kid looking up to that job, either. Like, oh, yeah, Daddy’s just got to go to work as director of an underground pokémon brothel, aint’cha proud?”

She covered her mouth as she giggled. “Yeah.” She said. “I am.”

Lucas coughed awkwardly but grew quiet. After a while of walking alongside the cliffside, he spoke again. “What about you? Holding out for a family?”

“Honestly? Sometimes I think about those kids and wonder if there’s any point. I’ve already got… what, six kids?”

“Pfft, that’s fair.” Lucas laughed. “They’re good kids.”

She put her free hand on her stomach. “But really.” She said. “If I do want kids, I’m running out of time. I’m already forty, it won’t be long before I won’t have the option anymore.”

“That doesn’t answer the question, though.”

“No, it doesn’t.” She cleared her throat. “Yeah. I do want children.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” He wore a cheeky grin. Cheeky, but affectionate, and Karen couldn’t help but smile. “Just I always thought you were miss all-work-no-play. So she is human.”

“Oh, shut up.” She slapped his shoulder. With a shake of her head and a shared laugh, the two continued on their way. “Truth be told, it’s those kids. I wanted children before, but… I always figured if I could do well in my career, help people as an officer, then I’d be content. And I was. But if I get the chance, before it’s too late, to have a kid, I hope I can raise one who’s as good a person as them. If I could do that… then I’d have had a good life.”

“Children aren’t a tally on a list. They’re people.” Lucas’ voice was harsher than she expected, and, unexpectedly, he was the one that flinched in response to it. “Sorry.” He said. “I just meant that-”

“I know what you meant.” Karen smiled. “And I agree. I just meant that we need more people like them in the world. If my kid was like that, that would be something I could leave behind and be proud of. Someone I can be proud of.”

Lucas was quiet for a while. “Yeah. I know what you mean. Young folk really are amazing, aren’t they?”

“Definitely.”

“I’m just speaking personally, but I don’t think I need a kid to be related to me. I think I’m happy with those kids already. I, uh, I like to think we did something good with them.”

“But if you could have a kid, if you found a girl and that situation came up, would you?”

“Without a doubt.” He smiled at the ocean, and then met her eyes. She looked into their dark depths and tried to figure him out. Despite how well she’d grown to know him, he was still a mystery.

She thought she was good at reading people. In her line of work, it was a good tool. She needed to be able to tell who was good and who was bad. She needed to be able to tell who was lying and who was truthful. And she could tell those things about Lucas, but still he pulled out things like that which took her off guard. “Really? Even though you don’t think you’d be a good dad?”

“Well, can’t know anything unless we try. And even though to do that to a kid is the last thing I want… if Adrien could turn out the way he did, maybe it’s not so scary to be a dad. If I do fuck up, at least I won’t fuck up that royally, and he still turned out alright, yeah? Gives me hope that even someone like me can do it.”

“Someone like you?” Karen shook her head. “I really don’t understand why you think you’d be so bad at it. You’re so good with Adrien, and Nino especially.”

“Nah, they’re already adults. Or close enough. And anyway, I’m an enabler. Those guys get in trouble and all I can do is jump in with them.”

“So?” She asked. “Is that bad? You’ll be right alongside your kid. You can let them make their own mistakes and keep them safe at the same time.”

“Well, aren’t you an optimist?” He chuckled. “But… I guess you’re right. In any case, I can only do my best. It’s kind of terrifying, the thought of raising a kid, but I know I’d do everything I can. If that isn’t enough, well… maybe the mom will pick up the slack for me.”

“She’d be used to it.”

“Ouch. Rude.” Karen chuckled gently, and Lucas good-naturedly joined her. Eventually, he asked, “But really. You holding up alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s the kids I’m worried about.”

“That’s why.” Lucas said matter-of-factly. “Prepping a funeral can’t be easy on anyone. And you’re too focused on the kids to pay attention to yourself.”

Karen shook her head. “I’m fine, Lucas. I didn’t know her. And we’re at that age, anyway.”

“Less weddings, more funerals. Yeah, I know.” He sighed softly. “Come on, let’s get to the train station.”

Karen sighed along with him and followed.

* * *

 

Truth be told, the past few days had been draining on her. She was tired. Arranging a funeral reminded her of her own mother. Her father had taken care of that, but she was along for the ride. She didn’t think she’d need to make all those kinds of arrangements until her dad passed. And with nothing else to do, and family on her mind, she figured it was about time her father heard from her.

“Hey dad.” She said into the receiver. She looked over to Lucas, who was sitting quietly, twiddling his thumbs, not paying attention or trying not to.

“Karen! It’s been too long.” The raspy old voice made her smile. “I was worried about you. After those attacks last week.”

“Don’t worry Dad, I’m fine. I wasn’t actually in Shalour when it was attacked.”

“Thank heavens for that.”

“Sorry I didn’t call earlier, though. I should have.”

“Oh, no worries, honey. I know how busy you are. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Karen could hear his smile. “How is the recovery going over there in Shalour?”

“Lucas said things are going smoothly. It’ll take a while to fix everything, of course, but we’re no worse off than anyone else.”

“Good. It’s a good thing you weren’t there. Knowing you, you’d have rushed off into the danger rather than away from it.”

Karen shook her head. _You have no idea._ “That’s my job, Dad. I’m a cop, remember?”

“Yes,” her father chuckled, “I remember.”

Lucas tapped her arm and gestured to the incoming train. _They’re here._ “Alright.” She said. “I’ve got to get going. Stay safe, alright?”

“Right back at you, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

The train pulled into the station, letting out a soft screech from the breaks. Then, people came flooding out.

It didn’t take long to spot their particular group. The kids piled out of the train one by one. Marinette led the way, then Ross, then Adrien, and a blonde girl – the one who took on a bee persona during the Lumiose attacks – came behind him. Alya was next, and Nino and Juleka and a petite blond girl in pink. Then, no one. _Not many new additions for this visit._

Adrien spotted them first and was the first to greet them. “Karen, Lucas, hey!”

“Good to see you again, kid.” Lucas said. “How’s the big city treating you?”

Adrien shrugged noncommittally. “I’m making do. We’ve been so busy since we got back it’s honestly just kind of nice to take a break for a moment.”

Juleka walked up as well, the small pink-dressed girl linked to her by her hand, and smiled at Karen. “Sorry for not calling. We’ve been sorting out how to get back into the swing of things.”

“That’s alright.” Lucas said. “Have you got it sorted now, though?”

“Mostly.” Juleka answered. “We’ve pretty much figured out how we’re moving forward, we just need to get through all the arrangements and everything.”

“Oh, good.”

The longer-haired blonde girl, the bee, sauntered up and looked down her nose at them. “So.” She said. “You’re them.”

Karen inclined her head politely. “We are.”

After a moment, the girl held out a hand. “Chloé Bourgeois.”

“Karen Chevalier. I’ve heard about you.”

“And I, you.” Chloé said. There was another pause, during which Chloé did not let go of Karen’s hand. “Thank you for taking care of Adrien.” She said finally.

Karen smiled gently at her. “Of course. I’ll do anything I can to help.”

Lucas kept talking with Juleka, and Nino, who approached during it all. “So how are you guys going forward? Back to school with you?”

“Yeah.” Juleka said. “Ms. Bustier, our teacher, had it all arranged for us before we even got back. She’s giving us remedial lessons in her own time. Wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Those will probably continue into the next school year.” Nino said. “But, we will be able to stay in the same class as our friends. Ms. Bustier is really sticking her neck out for us.”

“I’m glad.” Lucas said. “I’ll need to thank her. What about Ross, is he joining you?”

“No.” Juleka answered. “He’s job hunting, actually. Mentioned he may get a position at an educational outreach pokémon haven place.”

“That sounds good for him. And Adrien? Is he still in the mansion on his own?”

“Technically. Really, he and Ross have been staying with me. We’re apartment hunting this week, when we get back. Wanted to stay together.”

“Ross? Is he not with Arthur?”

“No. He wasn’t comfortable staying there. I don’t really blame him. But don’t worry, they’re talking. They’re still trying to get to know each other.”

Karen felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to Adrien and Ross, both of them looking at her with big eyes, the narrowed eyes of Chloé behind them. “Karen,” Adrien said, “I just wanted to say… thanks. I’m not sure I could have arranged the funeral myself.”

“There’s no need to thank me.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been through enough. Are you ready, though?”

Adrien chuckled weakly. “I better be.”

“It’s okay if you’re not. I wasn’t, when we buried my mom. And I was older than you.”

“You weren’t?”

“Not at all. I hadn’t even accepted she was gone.”

Adrien frowned and looked to the floor. “My mom’s been dead for years. I accepted she was gone a long time ago. I just…” He shook his head slowly. “I don’t know.”

Karen didn’t know what to say, and just hugged him instead of talking. When she pulled back, Ross tapped Adrien’s shoulder to get his attention and signed to him.

“Huh? Yeah. Of course. After?” Adrien nodded confirmation. “Don’t worry. It’s no bother at all.” Ross signed some more. “Sure, if that makes you feel better. I don’t have a problem doing it, though.” Karen saw him glance over to her. “If I do, I’ll let you know, okay? Karen, uh, Ross wants to talk to you. After everything. Alone, that is. Except for me, or maybe Juleka, to translate.”

Karen examined Ross, who pursed his lips and pointedly looked away from her. “Of course.” She said. “I’m always here to talk.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Juleka exclaimed suddenly. “Lucas, Karen, this is my girlfriend, Rose.”

Rose smiled and waved shyly to them. Lucas stepped forward first. “It’s lovely to meet you, Rose. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Juleka told me all about you guys, too!” Rose said cheerily. “I’m so glad I get to meet you.”

Lucas chuckled. Karen’s attention was pulled away by Chloé. “So how are we getting there?”

Karen smiled. “Lucas will drive. And, actually, we should get going soon. Lucas?”

“Right behind you. Nino, Alya, come on.”

Marinette sighed and smiled as she walked past to join Karen and Adrien and Ross as they started their walk to the truck. “Lucas, did you get another truck?”

He grinned sheepishly. “Well, I needed something. Luckily, the weather’s showing no chance of aerodactyl so I think it’ll fine.”

“Whatever did happen to Aerodactyl?” Alya asked.

“She’s going through the standard police procedure.” Karen answered. “Once she’s been determined to not be a threat, she’ll be sent to a shelter where someone can adopt her.”

Alya bit her lip. “And if she isn’t considered harmless?”

“They can’t release her back into the public. She remains in police custody.”

“What about Lailah’s pokémon?” Adrien asked suddenly. “The mightyena-marowak hybrid and the other fusions?”

Lucas ruffled Adrien’s hair. “The ones in the Hideaway are being kept there for now. The rest are in police custody and are being sent to special care facilities around the region.” Lucas paused for a moment too long, and the air was filled with somber tension. “Though, I’m going to be honest, most of them are already dying.”

Adrien’s face fell, but he was distracted by watching Ross sign to him. “Yeah, you’re right.” He said. “How many stable fusions are there, anyway?”

Ross made another sign, then added something more. Adrien turned to Lucas and Karen. “I don’t know the exact numbers.” Lucas said. “Something like thirty total, ten to twelve that have any hope of surviving. Good ones like Ross… Maybe six? Something like that.”

“How many do you have?”

“Two like H-1. Then just JJ as far as really successful fusions go.”

Nino nodded. “Jay and Jade?”

“Yeah. We took the chance and let them back out. Now that everything’s over, they’re actually pretty friendly. Seems like they only attacked back then because of Lailah. Haven’t come across any problems yet, but our scientists promised to keep a close eye on them.”

Karen looked over to Adrien. “How are things with your fusions?”

“Not counting Ross?” Adrien smirked. “Riall is just fine. They’re still getting used to me, and me to them, honestly, but I’m glad to have them.”

He looked over to Ross to read his signs. “H-1 is fine, too.” Adrien translated. “Taking proper care of them has been a bit of a challenge, but it’s nothing we can’t handle.”

They approached the truck and, after some complaining from Chloé, everyone was packed in tight to fit. While the kids were all talking in the back, Karen looked out the window as Lucas pulled them out onto the road. _I wonder what Ross has to talk to me about. I never really thought he liked me much. I wasn’t able to break through to him as much as the others. Then again, I wasn’t with him nearly as long._

_But… it sounds like they’ll all be okay. Once we get past this._

* * *

 

The ceremony was quiet, and the guests young. A few select older men and women came, ones who knew Emilie before, who’d attended the first ceremony, but most of the guests were teenagers. They were the strongest people Karen knew, fire forged warriors with the keenest minds and the most generous hearts, but they were still teenagers nonetheless. She could scarcely believe that those people who brought her into a spiraling adventure of cruelty and loss, those children who had been scarred but still fought and came out on top, would soon be going back to school.

Kids who didn’t have any connection to her but through circumstance, yet she viewed as her own. Kids who inspired her. They hadn’t even finished school, but already experienced tragedy. Karen couldn’t think of anything to call it but unfair. She wished they hadn’t needed to go through so much. She believed they would still change the world without having their world collapse around them first. _But who’s to say? I only met them in the midst of it all._

Out there outside Cyllage City, in a small cemetery dotted with patches of night-blooming flowers, all closed off in the sunny afternoon they found themselves in, Adrien Agreste checked the casket even though he wasn’t really supposed to. Because he wouldn’t go through this again. He would not watch his mother be buried a third time. He had to be sure she was really there. That alone cut through Karen like a knife.

And then the sleek casket was lowered, and the dirt thrown in, and Adrien turned away. He wasn’t crying, but he stared at nothing and took to long to respond when his friends called to him. Adrien led the way away from the grave. Everyone followed him one by one except Juleka and Chloé. Juleka sat next to the headstone. Chloé just stood at a respectable distance, watching over her. Karen took a step towards Juleka, but Chloé shook her head. “Ross wanted to talk to you.” She said.

Karen glanced back and decided she could leave Juleka to Chloé. She nodded and turned to follow the procession. When she got back to the main group, Ross and Adrien pulled her aside relatively quickly. Alone in the gentle breeze, Ross and Adrien exchanged glances.

And then Ross started signing, looking to Karen rather than Adrien. “They’re lying, you know.” Adrien translated.

“Who?” Karen asked.

Adrien’s eyes went wide when he read Ross’ words. He frowned and protested. “Ross.”

Ross glared at him. It wasn’t a hateful look. It was the kind of glare a friend would give when their friend was being exceptionally stupid. Adrien shook his head, grit his teeth, clenched his fist, and said, “Adrien and the others. They’re getting by because they’re still busy and distracting themselves, but the longer they’re home and safe, the worse it gets.”

Karen glanced between the two, taking in their unspoken argument. Adrien huffed. “Come on, Ross, it’s just the funeral. I’m fine.” Adrien took a step back at Ross’ aggressive signing. “Well, why now?” As Ross signed, Adrien collapsed into himself, hunching over and sighing. “Okay. Maybe you’re right.”

“So,” Karen said, “what exactly is getting worse?”

“Everything.” Adrien translated. “Alya’s throwing herself into the Hideaway’s cause, Nino basically never takes his headphones off, Juleka won’t get out of bed some mornings, Marinette is practically a shut-in, and Adrien… Adrien’s trying even harder to pretend like he’s okay.”

Karen worried her lip. “Adrien?”

He ducked his head. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I just… everyone else has a lot to deal with too, so I… don’t want to bother them. Ross, I didn’t know that was bothering you.”

Ross threw his arms in the air in exasperation. Karen didn’t need a translation for that feeling. “Adrien.” She said. “You need to talk to someone. You can’t be on your own right now.”

“What if I want to be?” He crossed his arms and kicked the grass. “I just… I don’t want people all over me right now.”

“Because you want them to focus on their own problems?”

“Because I want to be alone!” Ross stepped back in surprise, but Karen stayed steady as ever. “I get it, I do. I know why everyone is worrying over me all the time. I’m just so crowded with people telling me how things are going to be that I can’t even think! I’m tired of people asking if I’m okay when I haven’t even been able to figure it out yet!” Ross grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it gently for a moment. Adrien sighed. He watched as Ross signed something for him. “No, you’re right. I don’t really want to be alone. I just want everyone to shut up for a while.”

Ross looked to Karen at this. _It’s on me, huh? I guess he doesn’t know exactly what to say. Don’t blame him. He was kind of just told to shut up._ “Adrien,” Karen said, “that’s fine. I think I understand what you’re trying to say. When you’re ready, remember you can call me, okay? And you have great friends, too. Don’t be afraid to talk to us, even if it’s to ask for time.”

Adrien nodded silently, then looked to Ross. “I’m sorry.” Ross signed something that brought out a weak chuckle. “Yeah, I guess so.” Another few motions. “Oh, really? What did you really want to talk about, then? Ah, wait. Sorry. Karen. He said that wasn’t what he was originally going to talk to you about.”

“Really? What did you want to say, then?”

“I wanted to ask,” Ross bit his lip and fidgeted as he signed, “if you’re religious at all.”

Karen furrowed her brow. Ross’ ear twitched, his tail swayed for a moment before stilling again. “I honor Arceus, if that’s what you mean. I don’t pray.”

Ross shook his head. “Okay. Thanks.”

“Why did you want to know?”

“I’ve been thinking about Josh since we got back. Religion was a pretty big part of his life. It brought him a lot of comfort, believing Mew was watching over him.” Ross glanced to Adrien. “It never really occurred to me until we got to Lumiose to try to pray.”

“Never? Not in the time you were imprisoned?”

Ross shook his head again. “Not sure why, but no. I didn’t even think about it then, but if I had, I think I would’ve just passed it off as being pointless.” He frowned. “Yet Josh had a reason to do it.”

“Do you know that reason?”

“Of course. I remember why. I remember how talking to Mew made him feel better, but I also remember that there was never any real substantial response. I guess what I’m struggling to understand is why it doesn’t work for me. It’s not like Mew _actually_ stepped in with Josh, so why doesn’t trying to pray make me feel any better? I’m not doing anything different than Josh did.”

Karen sighed. “Honestly, Ross, I’m not sure. Maybe religion isn’t what you need, or maybe you’re trying too hard to pray the same way Josh did. From what I understand, it’s supposed to be personal, right? Maybe you need your own relationship with Mew.”

“Or maybe Mew actually did step in with Josh but can’t see or hear me because I’m a dark type.” Ross snickered playfully. “But you’re probably right. There’re so many things I’ve inherited, and not much that’s my own. But…” Adrien arched his eyebrows when Ross turned to him. “Honestly, I’m kind of scared. Josh and Rocco’s memories are basically all I have of the world. I don’t want to keep relying on them, but without them…” Adrien licked his lips awkwardly, trailing off as if realizing something. “Oh, Ross.”

Ross shook his head vigorously. “It’s nothing.” Adrien said after a short pause, apparently deciding to just keep translating. “Thanks, Karen.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” She asked.

“About Mew? Nah. You’re right about it being personal though. Whether I should try to have my own relationship with Mew or whether I should just not try to follow Josh’s footsteps in the first place, I’m not sure. I guess if I need Mew, I’ll try reaching out again.” He growled a little, deep in his throat. “It’s weird. On one hand, I’m following Josh. On the other, I’m sort of following Lailah. Neither is particularly appealing.”

“I don’t think you should worry so much about it, if you can help it.” Karen said. She smiled at him when he looked to her. “It’s all personal. I know you don’t want Josh’s life, or the one Lailah wanted for you, but if parts of those are in the life you make for yourself, that’s not necessarily following them. It’s your own life. Choosing something Lailah or Josh or Rocco had or wanted doesn’t change the fact that you’re still you.”

Ross smiled. Widely and purely, showing off bright teeth and a lighter side of himself. One that until then only came out from Adrien’s influence. “Thanks Karen. I think I really needed to hear that.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before everyone was packing up to leave Cyllage City. Alya announced that she’d be going to Shalour first before heading back to Lumiose, and she gave the others a hug and a wave as they piled onto the train.

Karen was more than happy to have Alya along, but she still remembered Ross’ observation. _“Alya’s throwing herself into the Hideaway’s cause.” I got the impression she would, but I’ll have to watch her if Ross thinks she’s doing this unhealthily._

They were piled into Lucas’ truck, another green pick-up, used, but still less time-worn than the previous one. “Lucas,” Karen said, “how’re the kids? I didn’t get a chance to really talk to some of them.”

“Eh, they’re alright.” He said. “Nino’s getting by. Told me he’s trying to take some down time for a while. Sort himself out.”

“Adrien said something similar.”

“Yeah.” Lucas’ expression was grim and somber. “He’d need it. Marinette is holding together, too. She’s been working a lot from what I hear. Or watching over the others.”

“Hey!” Alya said, opening the little window between the cabin and the bed of the truck. “You talking about us?”

“Yep!” Lucas said cheerfully, all seriousness gone in a moment. “Just comparing notes.”

“Well no need to worry, we’ll all be fine. More importantly, we’ve been talking so much about us that you never told me about the Hideaway. How are things going now? What’s the funding issue like? How are the members reacting?”

Lucas sighed. “And I have to talk work again.”

“Duh!”

“It’s a lot of work.” He said. “We’re trying to handle the membership tiers and all, and the budget, but it’s not something that’ll be solved in half a week.”

Alya scowled. “I know it’s not easy, but you can’t slack off on this.”

“I’m not! In the meantime, I’ve secured the upper floors to the nines. No matter how much they complain, I’m not lax on security anymore. Luckily, I have the Talbot excuse, so I haven’t totally alienated our donors. Yet, anyway. I’m not sure how much longer that’ll last.”

“What kind of security measures?”

“Same as the silver floor. One pokemon, outside the ball. All room rentals have to be recorded, and to make sure no one is skipping that step, we finally started using the locks on the doors. Knew there was a reason we had those. Now, just like the silver floor, rooms are on an individual basis, and are locked by default.”

“You mean they weren’t before?”

“No. Alice gave the higher members a lot of leeway. Pokéballs, as many as they want. Basically, an open floor. I could go on. The moment I took over, I cracked down on it. They all act gracious and everything, because they know what happened with Talbot. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Anytime.”

“But, I think they’re starting to realize their new director isn’t going to lighten up on them.”

“What about transparency?”

“Working on it. A lot of these people are secretive. I’m honestly not sure how effective that’ll even be, anyway. Should we strip away all the privacy of the upper memberships? Should we get rid of upper memberships entirely? Maybe. But I do still have to think about money, unfortunately, and I don’t want to alienate the upper members who actually aren’t shitheads.”

Alya hummed to herself. “How many of those people are married? How many have spouses that don’t even know they go there?”

“As director, I think that I should probably not share that information with a reporter.”

“Pfft. That’s fair. Not much of your business anyway, is it?”

“Nope. I care about what goes on within our walls. Domestic disputes don’t concern me so long as the pokémon aren’t brought into it.”

“Still kind of terrible.”

“Oh, definitely. But I’ve got enough to worry about that’s way more important than trying to weed out shitty spouses. It’d just be too much of a hassle to prioritize something like that. Don’t even know how we’d weed out liars, to be honest.”

“No, I get it. I was just thinking.” Alya said. “How is the budget anyway?”

“Better than expected, actually. We won’t survive if we lose all the upper member income, but the money our hosts earn and the room rentals make up a bigger portion than I assumed. The biggest draw from the funds is actually the science. I hate to put a budget on them, their work is so important, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to. It’ll mean more paperwork for me, but by getting rid of the auto-approve I’ll save money. Might have some disgruntled scientists, but I still intend to encourage them in all their research. I’ve already told them I’ll be more economical with them. They seem to understand. Lailah kind of shook them, I think. I hope they really understand why I have to do this and aren’t just seeing it as a punishment.”

“But if you were to get rid of membership levels, you’d definitely have to charge regular members.”

“Absolutely. I can’t find any way around that. And I know that’s something I absolutely will not do if at all possible. A lot of those people can’t even afford time with a host. They’re there to swing and to make friends. Some of them can’t even afford a room and use the common room if they do it at all. They’re my friends. I know they wouldn’t be able to pay even a marginal regular member’s fee. We’d be taking away the only place they’re really safe.”

“I know. I get it. I don’t want to charge them either. Keeping the membership system would be better if that’s the only alternative. But security cannot be relaxed, ever. Surely that won’t scare away the ones who aren’t doing anything wrong, right?”

“They’re used to certain privileges. Some will stay, of course, but I’m worried about just how many will leave. I’m trying to make concessions. Multiple guest pokémon, for example. Already had one member talk to me about that.”

“No pokéballs, though.”

“No, of course not. I’m actually looking into a system of registering the guest pokémon as well. That way, we have a better idea of what pokémon come in and out. I think that so long as we have record of what guest brings which pokémon, and which pokémon they leave with, and we maintain the no pokéball rule, multiple guest pokémon should be fine.”

“Makes sense. Still for only upper members?”

“Yeah. Just because the silver floor would get real crowded if everyone brought multiple pokémon. And we don’t exactly have the luxury of expansion at the moment. I don’t see why we couldn’t have a case-by-case thing where regular members could request to bring in an extra buddy or two, though. Maybe a small fee? Not sure yet. One way or another, there needs to be some difference between the membership levels. Multiple guests could be one of them. Nominal fee to do that without the membership, like most of the current features.”

“Awesome.”

“You liking what you’re hearing?”

“Could be better, but I realize you’re working with certain restraints. I trust you’re doing the best you can.”

Lucas grinned. “Thanks. I really am.”

“At the very least, I’m confident you’re significantly reducing the shady bullshit that was going on there.”

“Hopefully there isn’t anything left to crush, but yeah. If there is, we’ll catch it. That’s a promise.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Please do.”

“And I’ve been doing some research on the state of poképhilia in Kalos right now.”

“And?”

“Not going to lie, kind of bad. If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to people in the Hideaway about it. It’ll help me get an idea of how to tackle the movement.”

“By all means. Don’t press them too hard. They won’t be used to reporters having their run of the place.”

“I know. I’m just going to ask around. Get a feel for how regular people view it. I already did a street poll when I was back home, so now I need your guys’ side of the story.”

Lucas sighed. “Do I want to ask about that poll?”

Alya grimaced. “Honestly? I didn’t get very good results. And I don’t mean ‘good’ from a ‘your side of the argument’ perspective. I mean, people kept recognizing me and kept jumping to Adrien and Ross. So actually, I got loads of support, but I don’t think it’s very good data.”

“You’ll just get a bunch of support here, too.”

“Yeah, but this time that’s not what I’m looking at. I’m going to talk to them a bit more, listen to their actual reasoning. Anecdotes, arguments, all that. And I want to hear about their experiences. Not just if they approve or not.”

“You didn’t get any of that in Lumiose?”

“Some, but it’s harder. When you stop people on the street, most of them have places to be. No time for long conversation. This is more a focus group than a poll. I’m already mulling over some ideas on how to get the other opinion in this format.”

Lucas worried his lip and gripped the wheel a little tightly. “I guess this means you’re officially on board, then?”

“Do I support you?” Alya said. “Yes, absolutely. I talked to Ross about it. There’s a lot of nuance, and I’m not going to brush over that. As far as I’m concerned, making the case for poképhilia is making the case that pokémon are capable of consent. That’s tricky to prove. Scientific data is what we really need. Experiments on pokémon understanding of human relationships and social dynamics. Even experiments on the social dynamics of pokémon themselves, as compared to humans. Which is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Nino said your scientists are mostly health fields. That true?”

“Mhmm. Honestly, Lailah was the evolutionary biologist. That’s about the closest we had to behavioral stuff.”

Alya tutted. “Big red flag, if I’m honest. Can’t really have you fund one, anyway, though. Conflict of interest. I’ll keep looking into it.”

“Lailah did ostensibly study why humans and pokémon have sex. I think. I wouldn’t know what to look for, but we were planning on turning all her notebooks over to Ross, anyway. Maybe there’s something interesting in there?”

“Worth a look. I’ll take them, if that’s alright. I’ll give them to Ross when I get back and we’ll figure out the best way to go through them.”

“Sure.”

Karen stared out the window. Alya and Lucas talked work almost the entire journey to Shalour, and once they arrived the two only further doubled down on that particular topic. Karen cared about it, of course, but the fact remained that it was quite boring and she couldn’t imagine how those two could talk for hours upon hours about budget management and Hideaway demographics. She really didn’t even think there was that much to talk about, but Alya proved her wrong very quickly.

So, although she did like spending time with Alya, it did culminate in her breaking off to go home and take a nap and leaving Alya and Lucas to their plans.

It had been a long couple weeks. From raiding Talbot’s home and rescuing all those pokémon to going all the way to Geosenge Town to arrest a wanted criminal to travelling to Cyllage City to arrange a funeral. When Karen collapsed on her bed, the sheets were cold and she felt like it had been forever since she’d been back home. _Imagine how those kids felt to go back to Lumiose._

_I’m proud of them. They’re being so strong._


End file.
